


close enough

by bhadbiddy



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhadbiddy/pseuds/bhadbiddy
Summary: just little shorts here and there. for the ones who need closure for Shawn and Angela’s relationship.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore, Shawngela - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. for the days you decide to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Katy and Shawn are engaged. Angela shows up for the party. Things are perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wrote this in like 10 minutes during one of my episodes

His eyes failed to meet hers. “Why didn’t you stay?” She shuffled around in her seat, letting out a sigh “Why didn’t you tell me to?” His eyes widened and he looked up. He opened his mouth and closed it, too gobsmacked to say anything. Topanga tugged on Cory’s sweater. “Maybe we should go,” She pleaded with her eyes. Cory shook his head. Topanga internally groaned as she looked over at the girls and Katy. Maya had her hand in Riley’s. “You can’t blame this one me,” Shawn finally spoke. Angela shrugged “I never did,” Shawns voiced wavered “Then why? Why did you say that?” He turned his attention back to his hands “Because Im tired of feeling guilty. Everyday I wake up and ask myself why I left,” She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve “Even after everything... after my fathers death” Her voice broke. Shawn reached for her hand, expecting her to pull away but she just held it tight. “It seems so wrong for me to say. I hate myself for it,” Shawn didn’t say anything. Angela quietly sobbed, pulling away from him. Topanga finally convinced Cory that it wasn’t there place to be there, excusing him and the girls. Katy stood, unable to say anything. She walked closer to Shawn. He looked up at her through clouded vision. He heard her inhale as he watched her slide the ring off her finger. Their fingers brushed together as she dropped it in his palm. “Be happy.” Was all she said as she walked upstairs. Shawn sucked in a breath and leaned back against the couch. Angela’s voice came out in a whisper “I’m sorry.” “Me too”


	2. turn the light on when you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Shawn and Angela just being close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Possible spelling mistakes. Wrote this when tired ❤️

“Shawn?” Angela rasped. “Hm?” She snuggled closer to him. “Turn the light on when you leave.” This was their normal. In bed together, fully clothed. He came to her place when everything became too much. There was a lot on his plate. Cory and Topanga were always off doing couple things. Feeny was always trying to get him to be his best. Turner as well. It was too much. But Angela was there. Shawn wasn’t exactly sure when their routine became a thing. All he remembers is having a beer and stumbling up the steps of her porch. He doesn’t remember knocking on her door or the shocked look on her face. He doesn’t remember her asking if he was okay or him breaking down where he stood. He doesn’t remember the soft lull of her voice as she ran her fingers through his hair, calming him. Okay, so maybe he does remember. He just pretends not to. Pride being stronger than his other feelings. To be completely honest the only reason why he didn’t deny what happened completely was because he woke up in her bed that next morning. She’d been watching him. He wasn’t sure how long but the moment he stirred awake she turned away. A couple of awkward ‘goodmornings’ later they discussed what happened. Shawn was relieved to find out he’d only crashed on her bed. Nothing more. It came as a surprise to Angela when only a few days later he was back. Completely sober this time. That’s where things became official. On his bad days she was always there. Originally he felt bad about their arrangement, wondering what she got out of it. Soon it became clear. While she never admitted it out loud he knew their relationship wasn’t parasitic and that she benefitted from their routine just as much as he did. They’d lay on her bed and he’d hold her. It brought them both comfort. Angela would fall asleep and that’s when he’d leave. The next day at school they’d walk past each other, gazes locked. One day Cory and Topanga took notice. That day Shawn came over again. Today was no different. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and Cory had been down Shawns throat about what his plans were. Mainly because he was ditching him for Topanga. Shawn tried to tell Cory that he was fine being on his own but you know Cory. He can’t help but to push. Shawn would have asked Angela what she was doing but he was too scared to find out. Angela was great and he’d hate to have to hear that she was going out with someone else. It was selfish. He knew it but he couldn’t help it. It was hard to turn off his thoughts though. His mind kept replaying in his head Angela and a random guy making out. It made him squirm. He shifted his position and Angela murmured. “What?” He didn’t respond, hoping she’d go back to sleep. Of course that didn’t happen. Angela had a knack for knowing when energies were off. After some internal persuasion she pushed back from him and leaned up. He stared up at her. She blinked, adjusting to the darkness. “Don’t lie to me either.” She was stern. “I was just thinking,” “About?” “Us.” “What about us?” “Tomorrows Valentine’s Day.” She nodded. “I know” “What are your plans?” Angela thought for a moment. “Don’t know. Why?” He shrugged. “Just curious” Angela hummed “Alright.” She leaned back down. Shawn sucked in a breath. “Ang?” “Yes, Shawn?” “I like you a lot” “I know Shawn. I like you too,” Shawn shook his head. “No, I mean, I really like you” Shawn peered down at the eyes staring up at him. Angela nodded “I know. Me too.” “Oh,” “Shawn?” “Yeah?” “Would you like to hang out tomorrow?” “Like a date?” “Yes, like a date” She giggled. “Then yes. I’d like that a lot.” There they were. Smiled etched onto their faces


	3. lay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- He was supposed to drop off a paper 
> 
> \- Set in College. In this world Angela’s mom still left but died. That’s about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- when I started writing this It was going to be him dropping off their school work and then they kids and all of that stuff. But then it got heavy so yeah.

He was there to drop something off. She wasn't there in class today and everyone thought it was best if he dropped off her work. He wasn't sure why they wanted him to go so badly. It was just a project rubric. Something Angela could have easily picked up from Topanga the next day. Shoot, the next hour. They shared a dorm together. He wasn't even sure if she'd open the door. They weren't exactly on speaking terms. They weren't even on 'look across the classroom and make awkward eye contact with you' terms. Angela was still sour about the break up. Rightfully so. It was mutual though. They were hurting each other and knew it was best to separate before they completely destroyed one another. Well more like Angela decided that. Shawn thought that despite everything he loved her. He was hurting without her so what was the point? When he finally reached her door he hadn't expected to hear her quiet sobs behind it. He knocked and they stopped. A couple of bed creeks and shuffling feet later the door opened to reveal Angela in her robe. Her face puffy and her eyes watery. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and stared at him, expectantly. Shawn outstretched his arm and handed her the sheet of paper "Project. For, uh, class..." He trailed off. Now was clearly not the best time. Angela started to close the door "Wait," She paused. Shawn sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Are you okay?" Angela's sigh was the only response. Shawn mentally kicked himself. Of course she wasn't okay! Angela opened the door just enough for him to slide through before closing it back. He sat at the edge of her bed, books now beside him. "Where's Cory and Topanga?" Shawn shrugged "Dunno," She nodded and sat down on the bed opposite of him. "Why are you here, Shawn?" "Well Topanga asked me if I'd give you the project rubric since you missed today's lecture. I tried to tell her that she'd be better to give it to you just she insisted. I guess now I know why." Angela shifted uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around herself. "Okay." Shawn desperately wanted to reach out for her but decided against it. "Look, Ang, this doesn't have to be weird. We were friends before all of this," He gestured to the space in between them "And I don't want to lose you." He regretted his choice of words as he watched her wince. The expression on her face turned from mild discomfort to pain. She shook her head "I can't do this, Shawn. Not now." He couldn't comprehend the words coming out of her mouth. "What are you saying, Ang?" "I'm saying you should leave." Shawn stayed silent. He watched her struggle to avoid looking at him. Minutes passed before he breathed out. "If that's what you want. Fine." He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. Yet it did. In the blink of an eye Angela was crying, furiously wiping her eyes. Shawns stomach turned. "Shit, I'm sorry" He leaned over and reached for her hand only to have her snatch it away. "Asshole." He deserved that. "Jerk." That too. "Bitch." Maybe not that. "Are you done insulting me?" She huffed in annoyance "Maybe." She pushed back onto Topangas bed. "Why does this have to be so hard?" Shawn shrugged. "It doesn't. Ang, I still love you," He ignored the look she gave. "And I know you may not feel the same way but that's not the point. The point is I care about you and regardless if you think I'm an asshole it's true. I don't want to see your hurting like this so please just talk to me. Don't shut me out" "I'm trying" Her voice broke. He motioned her over to him. She hesitated before moving next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry." Her voiced hummed against his diaphragm. "For what?" "For wrecking us." Shawn pulled away, ignoring the feeling of her absence. "What are you talking about Ang? We both agreed—" "Don't lie to me Shawn. Please." He gulped "If you knew... then why?" "Shawn you're... you're you. I'm me." "You've lost me here Ang." Her eyes flickered. She stood up and walked to her nightstand. She pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "What's this?" He looked at the letter and everything suddenly made sense. He looked back up at her. "Where'd you get this?" "Your room." "When, how— Wait. Is this why you broke up with me?" She ignored his question "Why didn't you say anything Shawn?" He shrugged "I didn't think I had to." He admitted honestly. "What part of your mother dying didn't seem like it needed to be shared?" The fire in her eyes lit before dying back down. She turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm just..." She turned back to face him "I don't even know why I was mad. Why I'm still mad. I just am" "Are you mad at me?" She shook her head. "No." "Then who, Angela? Who are you mad at?" She leaned against her desk. "Me. I'm mad at me. I'd blame my mom but that's not fair" "Your mom?" Angela's eyes widened. It slipped out. It was a secret of her own that she kept. Shawn sensed the new feeling in the atmosphere. "Angela," He called out to her "What happened to your mom?" She picked around her nails "The same thing that happened to yours." She mumbled. Shawn took a breath. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I was young when it happened. Barely even remember her leaving." She swallowed "I remember the pain though. That empty feeling in my chest when I'd come downstairs for breakfast. When I'd see my dad. We were to broken people trying to pick up the pieces. I remember just as I was finally starting to heal I got the call. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me," Her breathing became uneven as tears threatened to fall again. "Why am I even talking about this" "Ang come here" Shawn opened his arms and she walked over. He held her in his lap as he rocked them back and forth. Silence casted over them. Shawn turned his head to speak. Angela pressed his lips to his, instantly pulling back. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Shawn couldn't helped the smile that grew on his face. He leaned back in, closing the short distance between them. They fell back into her bed. 

An hour later there they were, snuggled under her sheets. They didn't speak. Shawns hands aimlessly roamed her body. Angela didn't complain. She missed being touched. Deep down she knew they'd have to speak about it eventually. For now she closed her eyes and let the rhythm of Shawns heart lull her to sleep


	4. consistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- He was always Consistent

If there was one word to describe Shawn Hunter it would be: Consistent. Whether it was in emotions or actions, he always went the long haul. It was one of the things Angela loved about him. Like the time he gave her a daisy everyday for a week leading up to her birthday. On the actual day he'd gotten her a bouquet of them. It was a nice day.

Then there was the time where he started drinking. That lasted longer than a week. Nearly a year to be more precise. He'd only gotten sober once she threatened to leave. That's when he swore he'd do better. At the time he didn't realize how selfish it was to have asked her that. To ask her to choose him even when it hurt her. In the end she chose him. He remembered her telling him she loved him and that it was for his own good. He shut down that day, unable to feel anything but loss. She had actually left him.

The first few days he doesn't remember. It took two weeks before he even left the house again. Cory would come by and drop off his work. The next day he'd come pick it up. Unbeknownst to Shawn it was actually Angela who made sure he got it. She made the choice to leave him so he'd get his act together. If that meant avoiding her completely, she was okay with it. Even if it suffocated her.

The point is, Shawn was consistent. Especially when relapsing. Fighting addiction isn't the easiest task out there. Three days was his highest record at first. He'd went three days without touching a drink. He'd gotten so excited that he wanted to celebrate. That's when he went back to day one. 

Eventually Shawn and Angela made their way back together. Surprisingly it was at a bar. Angela tried to convince him that he didn't have to be there but Shawn brushed off his concerns. That night they both had water. 

Somehow they ended up at a park. Their romance rekindled under the night sky and Shawn promised he'd spend the rest of his days making it up to her. Angela reassured him that wouldn't be necessary. She was just happy that he was well.

Now here she was, standing at his headstone. There lied Shawn Hunter; Friend, Husband, Brother, Father... The list went on. It had been four years. 1,460 days had passed and he'd never woken up. Angela sobbed as the daisy she'd been holding dropped onto the granite. Shawn was always consistent. Angela never knew it'd break her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- nothing like killing off characters lmaoo. Michael Jacobs gets me


	5. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- fake dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hope you enjoy. this is inspired by another fanfic. I forgot what it’s called but it’s shawngela one.  
> \- I might do a part 2.

"You know we're not actually together right?" Shawn huffed and move his head from the crevice of her neck. He nodded, annoyed at the interruption.

"I just wanted to make sure." He sighed. "Right," She slid from his arms "How about I go get us some punch?" Shawn pursed his lips, not giving a response. He watched her as she walked through the crowd of bodies and disappeared.

The air was thick. The smell of cheap liquor and bodies mingled together. There was no need for Shawn to have been all up on Angela. The whole point of their ordeal was to make sure Angela's ex boyfriend jealous. That's it. The thing is, he wasn't even at this party. Shawn was free to go with any girl he wanted. Except he didn't want anyone. He'd grown accustomed to their situation. In any other circumstance he might have recognized just how true that really was. Everything he did became natural to him; A second instinct. There were moments where he'd subconsciously grab her hand or wrap his arms around her. No one questioned it. There wasn't a reason to. The only ones in on the secret was Cory and Topanga. While they tried to advise their two friends that they were playing a dangerous game, they didn't listen. Shawn and Angela said they both knew what they were doing.

"Hey," Shawn looked over to his side. A girl leaned against the wall next to him. "Hi?" The girl looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I was in your English class last semester." Shawn nodded, still not exactly sure where this was going. The girl stuck out her hand "I'm Linzie." Shawn shook her hand. "Uh, I'm Shawn." She giggled and tugged his arm, pulling him closer "I know that, silly" Her hands rested on his shoulders as she batted her lashes at him. His heart pounded. "What—" She cut him off "Shh." She leaned in, giving him a soft peck on the lips. She pulled back and stared at him. 

"Shawn?" He jumped, putting distance between him and the girl. He looked to his left. Angela stood there with two red solo cups in hand. The girl looked between them, immediately sensing the tension. She silently excused herself. Angela walked over, occupying the now open space. She handed him a cup, taking a ginger sip of her own. "Angela," "Yes?" "It wasn't what it looked like" She sighed. "Shawn it's no big deal," "Then why doesn't it feel that way?" "Don't know. We're not together. You're free to do whatever you want," She glanced at her watch. "I should be heading home." Shawn protested "Come on, Ang. It's not even ten yet." She ignored him and walked away. He trailed behind her, dropping his cup off in the bin after her.

She peeled her coat off the rack and slipped it on. Shawn moved her hair out of the way. "Thanks." Shawn grabbed his own coat and followed her out the door. They walked along the sidewalk in silence, their hands loosely gripped together. The sky was maastricht blue with white speckled across it. "The stars look nice." "Yeah." They continued down the block. At one point there was a puddle in their way. Angela was about to walk away before Shawn scooped her in his arms and crossed it. She mumbled something out as he put her down. Shawn assumed it was a thanks.

"Well, here we are." She clapped her hands together and stood in front of her door. "Thanks for walking me home." She fished the key out of her purse and stuck it in the lock. "Ang," He called her back. She turned around and faced him. "Yes?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was there at the tip of his tongue but he suppressed it back down. Instead he cleared his throat and waved. "Goodnight." Angela smiled. "Goodnight, Shawn. Call me when you get home." She hurried inside and closed the door. Shawn shoved his hands in his pocket and huffed. What a night


	6. ready or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- two surprises for the price of one

Angela held the test in her hands before dropping it back down on the bathroom counter. She held her stomach, as her eyes scanned over the box. One line was negative, two was positive. Angela felt sick, which did not help ease her mind at all.

It was her third test. After the first one she'd held out hope that it was just a mistake due to the second lines faintness. When the second tests results came back with an even more prominent line she knew she was in for a ride. A very scary and hectic ride.

Angela's heart leapt as the sound of the front door creaking open echoed throughout the house. She shoved the test in her back pocket and left the bathroom. In a second Shawn would be in their room, telling her all about his day at work.

He walked in, his energy lighting up the area. "Hey, love. I have great news!" The satchel once on his shoulder laid on the ground as he came over and kissed her cheek. "I was at work, and—" He paused, noticing the unpleasant look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just tired is all." Shawn nodded, still not convince. "Alright. Maybe what I have to say will cheer you up."

Angela sat on the bed as Shawn picked up the previously discarded satchel. He pulled out a paper and handed it to her. "You know how I've always wanted to travel and take my work across the country?" Angela nodded. "Well now I get the chance to. My job promoted me! My first gig involves me on the road for six months, driving around and taking picture of all the amazing city scapes!" Angela sighed, "That's great." Her tone was flat. "Okay, be honest. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant,"

Shawn froze. The smile on his face was replaced with a perplexed stare. "What?" Angela pulled the test from her pocket. "I'm pregnant." No, I heard you. I just, I'm shocked." He sat down next to her. "Sorry for ruining your surprise." "Are you kidding— Angela this is way better than a promotion!" His excited composure came back and his mind ran rampant with all the future possibilities. Angela shook her head. "I still want you to go, Shawn." "What? Why?" "Because it's your dream. I don't want you to give up on this chance and wind up resenting me or the baby." "Angela, that would never happen," "You don't know that, Shawn. When you walked in here you had that same look in your eyes as when you asked me to marry you." Shawn licked his lips.

"Angela when I asked you to marry me that was me telling you my dream. Nothing in this world could ever compare to you. Or this baby."

Angela sucked in a breath as Shawn wrapped his arm around her. "I still want you to go" "It's six months, Ang. I don't want to miss out on the baby." She pulled away. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you're not disappointed," "Okay, sure I'd have loved to go but this, what's going on right here is way more important to me." Angela stared at her ring. "I can handle you being away from me. I can't handle you hating me," "I swear to you, Ang, that could never happen. It won't happen. We haven't spent that much time apart in years. I don't want this to be another Europe."

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" "Angela do you love me?" "More than anything" "Then trust me too. Trust that I'm being honest and doing right by you. Because that's the promise I made. Through thick and thin, I'm all in," He placed a hand on her stomach "I love you and this baby so much." "I love you. I love this baby too but I'm scared" "Me too, but we'll get through this together." "I believe you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this longer one shot. I decided to put that on pause and put this one out for the time being. Sorry for potential spelling and grammar mistakes <3


	7. photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s7 ep 15. That time where Shawn and Cory blew up Rachels photo. Jack said Shawn showed a picture of Angela first. This is about that picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short

"Just one photo!" He begged. "No, Shawn." Her hands reached for her shirt again but he moved it away. She crossed her arms over her chest, scoffing as his eyes lingered there. "You're despicable," "And you're gorgeous." He beamed at her. "You're never getting that photo," She leaned down and pecked his lips "So save your little compliments to yourself" Shawn groaned and leaned up against a pillow. "I don't get it. I've seen you naked plenty of times" "Yeah, which is exactly why you don't need any pictures of me" "What if you're not here and I get lonely" "What happened to those dirty magazines you mentioned?" He moved his arms from under the cover and wrapped them around her waist. "They don't even compare to you." Angela intended to use her arms to push from his grip but found herself squealing as he kissed her chest "Shawn!" "Yes, dear?" "You're annoying," "I love you too" She rolled her eyes. "Go get the camera" "Are you serious?" Fervency laced his voice. "Yes," He hurriedly leaned over and pulled the Polaroid camera from the nightstand drawer. "Has that always been there?" "Possibly" Angela hit his back. "Weirdo" "Yeah, yeah. You love it. Now pose for daddy," Angela gagged "You're lucky I like you." She held a hand over her head. "Okay stay right there," The camera flashed. Shawn shook the Polaroid. "That's a keeper." Angela put her arm back down. "Are we done now?" "Nope." He slipped his shorts back on and got off the bed. "Not even close


	8. Europe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when Shawn almost asked Angela to marry him?

"And when you love somebody Angela, it's okay to be a little selfish." "Yeah?" Angela moved closer and kissed his lips. "Thank you for letting me be selfish." "No. No, no, no, not you: Me," Shawn grabbed her hands "Look, there's something I've got to ask you right now." She cut him off. "You know, because you're the only person that knows how important it is for me and my dad to spend this time together," Angela pulled back. She went over to her father and put an arm around him. "I only wish you and your dad had this time together. I'm so sorry you didn't. Thank you for giving me my chance." Shawn stood there, unable to speak. The woman he loved was leaving and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Angela made her way back to him. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?" "Well, never mind," He rasped. "I figured it out."

"I still don't understand why you didn't ask her" Cory leaned back onto the couch in the student union. "I told you, Cor. This is a one in a lifetime thing for her. I'm not going to be the one to stop her." "No, Shawn, that's not right. If you love someone you should fight for them!" "Cor, keep it down" Shawn shushed, looking around to see the wandering eyes on him. "I will not keep it down until you listen to me!" Shawn finally snapped. "You think I want her to leave?! No, I don't, Cor. I want to marry her, and be with her just like you and Topanga but sometimes things don't work out. I don't need you shoving your bullshit informative speeches down my throat. I know what love is, Cor. So I for damn sure don't need you reminding me." Shawn heaved. Cory bit his lip, shocked at the outburst. Shawn looked around. All eyes were on him. Including hers. Her expression was unreadable and he cringed. He stood up and walked out of the side doors. There was a chance that she'd follow but even if she didn't he'd have the opportunity to clear his head. He never liked to yell. Especially in front of people.

"Shawn, wait up!" A familiar voice called from behind him. He stopped, allowing time for the person to catch up. "Shawn," She touched his shoulder and he moved away. "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head. "No, I'm just having a moment. I swear I'm fine." "Don't lie to me, Shawn." He let out a shaky breath. "Ang, this is killing me." "Why didn't you say anything?" "Would it have changed your mind?" Her silence was the final answer. "Thought so." He continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Answer me this," She walked beside him "When we were back in the room, were you going to ask me to marry you?" "Depends. Would you have said yes?" "Yes." "Then no, I wasn’t." "Shawn that isn't fair." "Ang, go to Europe. Be happy in Europe." "I can't be happy when I know that you aren't. Shawn," She tugged on his hand, making them stop. "Marry me." "What?" "Marry me and come to Europe with me." "Angela, that's... Wow." "I know it seems sudden but we don't have to get married right now, or even in nine months but one day. One day I want to be Mrs.Shawn Hunter." The tears she was holding back fell and Shawn embraced her. "You mean everything to me, I love you." "She hugged back. "Shawn?" "Yes?" "You mean everything and more to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind Shawn and Angela are in Europe with their child Sienna (foreshadowing hehe... not for this work though)


	9. cellophane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- And I, just want to feel you're there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short. might extend on it at a later date. I really love this song <3

_didn't I do it for you?_

Shawn had a tendency to stare. At first Angela brushed it off as just pure curiosity. She assumed the habit would fade further into the relationship. She was wrong.

_why don't I do it for you?_

It started with the occasional glances. Then it was the lingering gaze. Next came the longing in his eyes. Angela hated it. Hated how every time they were together, she'd catch his eyes everywhere but her.

_why won't you do it for me?_

His attention never seemed to be hers no matter how much she tried. She tried the lingerie. The photos. The phone calls on his work breaks. Anything to entice him. She even broke her faith for him. Doing something she promised she'd save for marriage. It wasn't enough.

_when all I do is for you?_

It got to the point where Angela questioned why she was even with him. She'd muster up the courage to break up with him but when he looked at her, her mind changed. It was the same every time.

"Hey, we need to talk"

He'd turn his head, cocking it to the side

"About what?" A grin stamped on his face

"Nothing."

For it was those moments that made it all worth it. A brief stare made Angela's heart pound


	10. if that's your bf (he wasn't last night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- college infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I won't lie, going back and editing this was very cringe for me. Originally this was written in a more "urban" way so I had to really tone it down.   
> \- a little mature? let's not talk about it too much. writing mildly sexual things is not my forte lmaoo

_Call me what you like but you know it's true_   
_You're just jealous cause he wasn't with you_

**_-_ **

Neither of them knew how'd they had gotten there, at least not in that position. Bodies pressed against one another in a confined space. A closet, to be more exact. Music blasted in the background but at that moment it was just them. No music, no inebriating college party going on around them, and definitely no significant others. Although they may not have remembered how they ended up like this, they would both have this memory branded into their minds.

Shawn tugged at her shirt as she moaned into his mouth. They briefly parted to remove the thin fabric before reconnecting. Angela's hands clasped his belt buckle. She eagerly removed the leather strip, freeing the one restraint that was stopping her ultimate high. It didn't take long before his pants were down and her skirt was hiked up, legs wrapped around his waist. With the vast amount of alcohol in his system combined with the small space, his strokes were rough and sloppy. Angela loved it. Her head tilted back as he took her closer to the edge. She was close, and if she wasn't so stoned she would have noticed that he was too. She dug her nails in his shoulder as she released. Shawn trailed right behind her. He grunted in her ear before sliding out of her warmth. Angela backed up, as far as she could, in an attempt to catch her breath. She pulled her panties back to the side while he pulled up his pants. They didn't speak at first. They just stared at each other. That's how they were communicating. Somehow they came to a mutual understanding that they'd write this off as a one-time deal. Deep down they both knew that was a lie. They'd gotten a taste for each other and now they were both hungry for more.

Angela was the first to leave the closet. A few minutes later Shawn followed suit. Shawn made his way over to his friends playing beer pong. During the fifth round, he'd looked up and noticed Angela staring at him from across the room. Her friends were around her chatting about who knows what. And although she was sipping from a solo cup he could tell there was a smirk on her face. Then he came. Jason Romano. Her boyfriend. Shawn rolled his eyes, focusing back on the game. It was wrong for him to be mad. He had his own girl so he wasn't any better.

"Shawny!" Speak of the devil. He put a smile on his face before turning to face the owner of that oh so nasally voice "Hey, Jenny" She pulled him in for a kiss. His homeboys whooped in the back "Ahh here goes his whipped ass" One of them joked. Shawn flipped them off as Jenny licked his bottom lip. His tongue slipped into her mouth, "Aye break it up you two before you choke" His friend, Tyler, laughed. "You guys are wack," "Whatever. Go ahead and leave me hanging mid-game" "You'll be alright," Shawn said before pulling Jen to a corner of the room. "I didn't expect you to come," He said, honestly "Me neither," She smiled up at him "But I couldn't leave my babe out here for all these desperate girls to snatch up" If Shawn was drinking something this would have been the moment where he spit it out. He'd froze up and thankfully she didn't notice. Then she laughed and so did he "You know I'm all about you" He leaned in for a kiss "I know" she murmured against his lips. In the back of his mind, he thought about Angela's lips. Kiwi Mango lip gloss. "Shawn?" He blinked, zoning back in "Yeah?" "You zoned out there babe. Are you okay?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine" "Good" She intertwined their hands. Angela walked past, causing Jen to groan "Ooh I hate her" She said, spitefully "Why?" "Oh please don't act like you don't notice. She's been trying to get at you ever since we got together" "I find that hard to believe. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" He shrugged, unsure of what else to say "Yeah but that doesn't mean she cares" He wanted to defend her but he knew he couldn't. Not without causing suspicion at least.

The party went on for a few more hours before everything started to die down. Shawn was still in the corner, beer in hand while Jenny danced atop a coffee table. It was littered with cups and grease-stained napkins. "Babe come join me" He laughed, a sly grin on his face "I'm good, I'd rather just watch" She bit her lip "You want a private show?" She got off the coffee table and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the couch. She pushed him down and took his cup, placing it with the rest. She placed his hands on her waist as she moved. "You like this?" "Mmhmm" She straddled his lap "Y'know I've always wanted to do it in a public space" She whispered in his ear before grinding on him "Fuck," he threw his head back. He was off his ass and honestly, he didn't care about the people passed out around him. They were about to go a step further when Angela walked in "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" She put on a fake smile. Jenny rolled her eyes "Yes," Shawn put her to the side and stood up "No. We were just chilling. Why? What's up?" "Nothing, I was just wondering if you've seen my earrings? I haven't seen them since, uh, you know" She projected innocence but really it was just a facade. She knew Jennifer didn't like her so of course, she wanted to rile her up.

Shawn cleared his throat as he felt Jenny's eyes on him "Oh. Yeah no, I haven't, sorry" She shrugged "Damn. They were a gift from my dad for when I got into Pennbrook" Shawn scratched his head "I can help you look for them" Angela's eyes brightened "No the fuck you can't" Jennifer interjected. She stood up and walked in front of Shawn. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but it's not gonna work" "I have no idea what you're talking about" Angela spoke, flatly "Don't play that with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stay your grimy hands away from my man. He doesn't want you" She crossed her arms "Oh really?" Angela tested her "Really" Angela glanced at Shawn. At that moment he knew what she was about to say "Ang don't—" He started "No, fuck that. She came at me first. I think it's only fair that she knows what happened" Jen looked at Shawn "What is she talking about?" Shawn couldn't find the words "What is she talking about Shawn?" Her voice raises "Yeah tell her Shawn. Tell her what we did" "Shawn Patrick Hunter I swear to God— what did you do?" He stayed silent "Well apparently he's lost his balls so I'll just fill you in. We fucked" "What? No..." She trailed off as she saw the look on his face. "Oh my God," She headed for the door. He grabbed after her "Wait Jennifer—" She snatched her arm away "No don't fucking touch me." She stormed out of the house.

Shawn looked at Angela, who had a satisfied grin on her face "The hell was that?" He asked, now annoyed "What? You saw her trying me" "You didn't have to tell her anything" "Well clearly I did. Your ass wasn't going to say it. Your dick shriveled up" "You had no business doing what you did" He walked away, done with the conversation. Angela followed him "You had no business sleeping with me when you had a girl but you did it anyway" She stated, matter-of-factly. He turned around "You know what. Jen was right. This whole thing was just a plot for you to ruin our relationship. You dislike her that much so you fucked me just to get back at her" "What, no—" "Don't even deny it!" He snapped "Do us both a favor and leave me alone" He walked out of the house. Angela threw her hands up "Well fuck"

**_-_ **

_Don't mean no harm I just like what I see_   
_And it ain't my fault if he wants me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> this is a one-shot I wrote for another pairing. I'm working on like five other ShawnxAngela specific ones but until those are perfected to my liking I will put up older things.


	11. i still taste her lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- it’s all so bittersweet

This was happening. This was happening and it was because of him. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of his life. The night that would never be forgotten. This night would be the one he'd tell his grandkids to come about. It should have been perfect. It wasn't. Shawn wasn't exactly sure how he'd gotten himself into this position. After Angela left he never thought he'd be the married type. He was the one who got left and thought it'd be better to stick to himself, avoiding the awaited process entirely. Yet, here he was. At his own wedding, with his now wife. The ceremony was beautiful. Katy was stunning, everything was so well crafted. Nevertheless, Shawn still felt like something was missing. The large, vacant gape in the center of his heart had begun to mend but never quite stitched itself right. It threw off his entire focus. Originally, he assumed the panicky, nervous feeling he'd been having the past few weeks was due to cold feet and wedding day jitters. Now that the hard part was done he'd been surprised that the feeling in his stomach hadn't resided. The moment Katy walked down the aisle, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Like it was aching. Everyone thought the tears streaming down his face were because he was happy but deep down he knew why they were really there. Shawn loved Katy. He knew that without a doubt. What he didn't know is why it wasn't enough. He hadn't had time to think before Katy was there, standing before him. Her vows were sweet, simple. His were longer, and powerful. He always had a way with words. 

When Shawn first sat down to write his vows he'd been a wreck. He didn't know what to say. Then there was Cory breathing down his neck, suggesting verbs and adjectives. It only took two minutes before he was rushed out of the room by Topanga. She’d flashed him a smile and said a quick "You know how he is. He loves love,". Shawn laughed. It was true. Cory was obsessed with love and the idea of soulmates. Shawn stood on the opposite side of that spectrum. There was only once in his life where he entertained that possibility; That true love existed and people were destined to be together for eternity. That was before she left. Now he was hellbent on the fact that everyone and everything was temporary. Life goes on. Love disappears. That's real. In the end, Shawn got his vows done on time. It took soul searching and memories of when his heart truly loved in order for the ink to spill down the page. It was some of his best work, he thought. He knew it to be true when Katy broke down after he read them to her. Her eyes were so full of joy and excitement. It only made him ache worse. The part that really killed him was the kiss. It was a good kiss. Too good. It was only when Shawn opened his eyes that he realized he'd been imagine Angela standing before him. How he craved for her lips. Everything about the moments he had with them tantalized him. Their first kisses were kiwi-mango and cherry coke. Near the end of their relationship, they were more blackberry and passion. It was all bittersweet. Of course, Katy was different. When they kissed it was hope and worry. The occasional tuna melt, but nothing Shawn couldn't decipher. Every time he pulled back he'd hoped she didn't notice. If she had, she never said anything. Shawn couldn't bear to face his truth if she did. Because truth be told, Katy didn't deserve any of this. Just like him she'd put her heart on the line for the sake of love just to be left. Now she was going at love again for the second time, on edge but full of optimism. It's why Shawn proposed in the first place. Katy and him were on the same foot. They were at equal playing fields so nothing could throw Shawn through a loop. It was easy. Shawn thought that easy meant good. That both he and Katy deserved that. He learned quickly that nothing good came from easy. Especially not relationships. That's why he's here, reminiscing on all the not so easy nights. Theres so many people around him. The atmosphere is buzzing with energy yet he feels he has none. He knows he should be socializing. Out dancing. Anything. But he's in the bathroom, knuckles gripping the sink as he loses his on reality. Nothing's making sense anymore. He hates it. Before he was just confused but now he feels like he's made a grave mistake. His next move is selfish. He knows that. He rushes from the bathroom and make his way across the hall of people. Eyes are on him and people congratulate him as they pass. Shawn simply nods. When he reaches the table where Katy is sitting he doesn't bother to speak to anyone else. He only smiles and grabs her hand, leading them outside the venue. Katy doesn't say a word. She knows what's coming. What she's learned is that it hurts less when you don't deny it. She sits with him on a bench. Shawn tries to speak but he can't. The words he's been choking on for months refuse to regurgitate. Katy smiles and rubs his hand. She's okay. All she wants is for him to be happy. She even cracks a smile, making a joke about how this is faster than her last divorce. She's thankful, to say the least. No more kids involved. They cry together after that. One last kiss is shared before she goes back inside. Now he's alone. Uncertainty lacing his heart. He pulls out his phone, scrolling down his contact list till he reaches the unsaved number. He opens the messages. One sits there, as it's been for some time. It was a link to a song she'd sent him many moons ago. He clicked on it. It was Sonny & Chers 'I got you babe'. Shawn let it play to the end. Afterward, he went back to the messages. He quickly typed before hitting send. He hadn't expected her to text back so fast but when he saw the message he couldn't stop the smile formed on his face. 

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’m very glad I got inspiration to write this because I have a ‘in case’ draft that I’m not sure I like


End file.
